fadizawawifandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Kid Drowns Gaming Setup
Angry Kid Drowns Gaming Setup is the sixty-fifth episode of A PsYcHoPaTh, uploaded onto the Tiger082762's YouTube channel on April 9th, 2018. Plot This video begins with Fadi revealing to everyone he's pranking Firas with water bucket and then goes to the kitchen and prepares getting water in the bucket then afterwards for abit he finally goes to his room and surprises him with water splashed and poured all over his gaming setup and on him too. Michael then wakes up and finds out everything and freaks out at Fadi causing him to laugh and having Michael tear up and lay on the bed broken and tired of Fadi's pranks while Firas whines in the background about his gaming setup being flooded with water by Fadi. Fadi goes to the kitchen and puts the bucket back and then goes to his room and films Firas and Michael while Firas rages at Fadi over his soaked gaming setup while Michael sits there and looks and then Fadi walks away and the videos ends with him laughing. After Events After the drowning prank got revealed to Firas and Michael from Fadi, he went back to his own room and laughed for the whole night while mentioning how much success the prank turned out being and hears Firas calling him names from the other room. He then uploads the video of him doing the ultimate water prank on his gaming setup and also stays less active around Michael and Firas afterwards. Characters *Fadi Zawawi *Firas Zawawi *Michael Zawawi Angry Kid Drowns Gaming Setup was filmed by Fadi Zawawi Locations *Michael's Apartment :*Firas's Bedroom Victims Trivia *This angry video's thumbnail is related to Angry Kid Crashes Gaming Christmas's thumbnail. *This angry video is the first Angry Video to show Michael having a cry out. *It is revealed in AFTER THE WATERING! that everything from Firas's gaming setup that got wet survived. *This is one of the biggest revenges Fadi has ever done right on Firas on an angry video although his equipment survived. *This Angry Video is an Angry Video to have Firas wearing the same clothes he wore in Angry Brother Claws Arm. *This is the final Angry Video to be uploaded in April of 2018. *This Angry Video is the last time Fadi pulls a prank on Firas since he says later he's over it. *This Angry Video is the third time where Fadi shows himself nearly damaging equipment but failing in the last result or another result the first was Angry Kid Graffitis Room and the second is Angry Kid Chucks Laptop. *This video in alot of ways is very similar to Angry Brother Claws Arm in that video at the beginning the video begins with Fadi pointing at an object and has Firas wearing the same clothes; the silver jacket and has damage done in the middle of the video and ends with Fadi appearing. *This is the last Angry Video posted during The Walking Dead airing Season 8. Category:Angry Videos Category:A PsYcHoPaTh Category:Video Articles Category:Channel Videos Category:Videos